The present invention concerns a cutting tool adapted for attachment to the lower end of an earthworking shank for the purpose of performing below surface cutting operations.
In the construction of logging roads in the western part of the United States, it is common practice to use ground debris such as branches, stumps, etc., along with a graded earth matrix to provide fill material where required in such roads. As logging roads are for temporary use, the roadbed is normally unpaved. Use of such roads by log laden trucks over a period of time results in the roadbed being compacted and settling to the extent that the debris used in the roadbed often works its way to the surface. Such protruding debris must be periodically removed from the roadbed to prevent damage to truck tires which removal in the past has necessitated digging the obstruction free from the roadbed or digging around the obstruction to the extent a chain saw could be used to remove the protruding portion of the obstruction. Accordingly, the removal of obstructions from logging roadbeds is a time consuming task and hence contributes to costly road maintenance.
Known ripper tools are entirely impractical for removal of such roadway obstructions.